


"Send nudes, not nukes" is the "make love, not war" of This Century.

by J000liet



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, HIjikata wants new friends, Jealous Okita Sougo, Protective Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kagura shouldn't have told her dad about her boyfriend.Really.She should know better





	"Send nudes, not nukes" is the "make love, not war" of This Century.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: xmeehan's post on reddit.com/r/showerthoughts.

* * *

 

“Why do we have to do this?” Sougo sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Cause he’s important.” Hijikata snapped. “Ah!” He straightened, hit Sougo, and walked up to the ship. “It’s a pleasure to receive you, Umibozu.” HE gave a bow, noted Sougo wasn’t bowing, kicked Sougo and straightened.

“Mmm.”

“What brings you to Earth?”

“My daughter.”

“Daughter?” Sougo suddenly sounded interested.

“Mmm. Kagura.”

“CHINA GIRL?”

“You know my princess?”

“Yeahahahaha.” Hijikata smiled and prayed to the mayo gods that Sougo would keep his damn mouth shut.

“Why are you here to see China Girl?” Sougo asked.

“Kagura has gotten a boyfriend. I am going to annihilate that guy.” Umibouzu inspected his umbrella.

Hijikata sighed.

Sougo’s eyes glowed. “Boyfriend?” He growled then smiled. “Let me in on the fight?”

“I hear your a fighter from my daughter. Alright. You find him, I kill him.”

Sougo smiled and bowed.

Two days later, he had found the guy and was handing him over to Umibouzu. “Can I help?”

“Sure, kid.” Umibouzu held the human boy up by the collar.

“What the hell are you doing, Sougo?” Hijikata grabs him before he can go inside the warehouse.

“It’s interesting.” Sougo smiled his stupid, fucking sadist smile and him.

“Interesting my ass, you’re fucking jealous.” Hijikata snaps.

“So?”

“You should just ask her out then you idiot!”

“I have Boss’s approval. Once I get Daddy’s I’m in the clear.” Sougo pushes Hijikata off him. “See you later.” He grabbed his bazooka and headed into the warehouse.

Three minutes later, stupid Silver Hair was running towards the warehouse. “IS IT TRUE THEY HAVE KAGURA-CHAN’S BOYFRIEND!?”

“Yeah.” Hijikata puffed out smoke. Cool, Odd Jobs would take care of this mess for him.

“And they started without me!?” And he ran into the warehouse.

_ Shit _ . Hijikata sighed.

“OI, MAYORA!”

He turned to see the little Amanto girl running at him. “Sadist took my boyfriend. Where is he?”

A scream.

“In there.” Hijikata pointed.

“BASTARD!”

“OI! Your-”

She ran off.

“-father’s in there.”

_ Fuck. _ He needed friends.

* * *

 


End file.
